


I Come To the Garden Alone

by pandorabox82



Series: Christmas in Maine [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erin's first Easter with David, and the joy of the season is not reaching her heart. Can Dave make everything all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the Easter service, all Erin wanted was to be alone. The joy of the holiday had failed to reach her heart for some reason and David knew she was struggling. She wished she could vocalize this nagging feeling in her heart, but even she had no idea what was wrong. Or that anything should be wrong. After all, she was engaged to the most wonderful man, and she had a wonderful set of friends. There was just something that made her heart ache at this time.

"Mo chroi, would you mind if we stopped at the Algoma Botanical Garden before we head home?"

"Of course, my rose." He helped her into the car and as he drove, she stared out the window at the passing scenery, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Erin? You can tell me. Or I can call Spencer, if you need him."

"I'm not craving, Davie, so there's no need for that. I really don't know how to explain what is going on in my heart right now. I just need the peace of nature to settle this, and then we can talk, okay?"

He nodded and she went back to staring out the window. This was her favorite holiday, she'd told Penelope so at Christmastime. It was also her first Easter post-alcohol. She supposed that rebirth and resurrection were so much more serious this time. Joy didn't really figure into her current state of life.

David pulled into the garden, parking close the entrance of a walking path. They got out and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they started to walk. There were quite a few people there, most happy families who were enjoying the time together. Her gaze fell on a family picnic, the mom, blonde like her, handing around food to three children, two girls and a boy. Drawing in a shaky breath, she turned into David, letting him rub her back. Soon, they were past the hurtful scene and she could breathe again.

"Have you heard from any of them recently?"

"No. They're not even reading my emails. Penelope set up a way to track if they had been read, and they're just deleting them the moment I send them. I wanted to let them know about our engagement, but with no way to contact them, I'm finding myself a bit stymied." Suddenly, she knew what was tugging at her heart. "I miss them, Davie."

"It's worse than death, isn't it? At least I can imagine James safe and happy in heaven with Carolyn. This limbo is Hell on you, and it's slowly sapping you of your joy. Please, let me call him and inform him of our upcoming wedding."

"You make it sound like it's happening next week."

"How about tomorrow?" She looked at him, feeling her eyes widen as she took in his words. Shaking her head slightly, she continued to stare at him as they walked on. "Why not? We have nothing holding us back. And I want this to be over and done with so that you can move forward with your life."

A gentle warmth flooded her core and she rested her head on his arm as they found a secluded bench. Sitting down, he cupped her face, kissing her sweetly. "Married on Monday, that's the plan?"

"Something like that. So, what do you day, my sweet English rose? Can I tell him that?"

"Yes. And I'll call Penelope. I'm going to need someone standing beside me as I do this." Erin listened to him dial her ex and begin to talk as she pressed Penelope's speed-dial number.

"Hey, my fair Erin, what can I do for you?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

"What? Tell me that you are joking."

"No, Davie says that it is time that I moved on from the stagnation of my past."

"And what brought this on?"

"The fact that I am missing my children so much this Easter. I've let the fact that they don't want to talk to me bog me down on my favorite holiday. Dave's talking to my ex right now, telling him of our plans, and hopefully he'll let the children know." Erin took a deep breath. "So, how would you like to stand up with me tomorrow?"

"As if you need to ask! Of course I will do this for you. Do you have anything to wear?"

"It will just be at the courthouse, I don't need anything fancy."

"Yes, you do, sweetheart. Tomorrow morning, we are going to take you out and get you a fancy dress, new shoes, the whole works. Tell Dave you want an afternoon or evening wedding, that way we can get you prepared. Morgan and I will take you two out to supper at Chez Rouge. Our treat." Erin couldn't get a word in edgewise, as her friend was talking a mile a minute. "Please, honey, for me?"

Erin knew there was no way she could argue with the woman once she had an idea in her head, and smiled radiantly at her fiancé. "If mo chroi says yes, then yes. Give me ten minutes and I'll call you back."

"Okay, I'll take that for a yes. Talk to you in a few!"

Erin hung up and shrugged her shoulders. "How did it go with him?"

"He was a bit shocked that I called him rather than you, but he promised to tell the children. So, when has Kitten decreed that we're to get married?"

"In the early evening. She wants to take me shopping for an outfit and all that rigmarole in the morning. She said that Morgan and she will be taking us out to Chez Rouge afterwards."

"Sometimes it is very easy to sit back and let her lead the train. Are you sure you want to let her do so in this case?"

She leaned against his chest, curling her hand in the fabric of his shirt. "I guess, in this case, I do. I was just going to wear your favorite dress and well, Penny says I need something lovely."

"She's right, you do need something lovely, something that shows off how much you mean to me." Turning his head, he kissed her cheek gently and she smiled brightly. "Let's not waste this day together, then. Walk with me, my bella English rose."

"Lead the way, mo chroi." Taking his hand, she let him help her up and they continued down the path until her stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess it's time to eat, honey."

"I've been waiting for you to say that. Is there someplace that you want to go?"

"Would you cook for me? I love it when I can watch you in the kitchen."

Dave grinned at her cheekily. "You just like to sample the wares. Do we still have that piece of tilapia in the fridge?" She nodded. "Good. Fish is excellent for building up energy." He kissed her once more and she hit him across the chest. "You wound me, my love. I was only teasing."

"I know. That's why I didn't hit you as hard as I once would. I'm still not accustomed to how often we make love. Before, it was once a week, more of a duty and a chore. But that's how I thought it was supposed to be. I was a naïve child, David, make no bones about it. For all the worldliness of my work persona, I still retained some Midwestern values, in the face of everything that happened. I think that is what is led to my problem, trying to reconcile those two personas."

They made it back to the car and he opened the door for her. "It's hard to maintain two separate realities, isn't it?" She nodded as he kissed her once more. They drove home at a sedate pace and she found herself losing some of the sorrow that had plagued her all day.

As he pulled out the ingredients for their meal, she hopped up on the counter, watching him begin the task of making their meal. "Is there anything that you want me to look for in particular?"

"Blue. I love you in blue." He smiled at her and then leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Let me call Penelope, then, and tell her the specifics of tomorrow." She turned her head to kiss him properly and then pulled her phone out of her purse, quickly dialing her friend's number. "Penelope?"

"What took you so long, Erin? I thought that perhaps you had changed your mind. So, what's the verdict on tomorrow?"

"We're going shopping for a blue dress, most likely something that matches my eyes. We'll head out for breakfast and then shopping. I assume you'll want to do my hair and makeup as well?"

"Of course, Erin. That's part of your special day. I have something in mind, if you trust me."

"I've trusted you so far, haven't I? All right, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll pick you up at nine and you can have my Italian Stallion meet us at the courthouse with Derek. I'll make sure he wears a blue tie, so that we all match. See you in the morning, my sweet Erin!" Penelope hung up and she looked over at Dave, smiling happily. He was right, sometimes it was easier to leave things to the Oracle of All-Knowing. She just got her way in the end, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, we're supposed to meet up at the courthouse later this afternoon. Penelope wasn't too clear on the time, but I'd assume around six." Erin looked up into Dave's face, breathing in deeply as he caressed her side. "Uhm, honey, we have no time for that this morning. There's not time to shower, and much though I love you, I do not want to smell like sex all day."

"Keep a man waiting on his wedding day."

"That will make tonight all the more sweet, mo chroi." She slid out of bed and made her way over to the armoire. "I think we'll use the gold dust this evening, my love?"

"I think that is a wonderful plan." He got up as well and joined her, pulling out clothes for the day. Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, he made his way over to the bathroom and she quickly pulled on an easy outfit. After all, she wasn't certain how many times she would be in and out of her clothes that day.

Erin heard a horn beep downstairs and knew that her friend had arrived. "I'll see you later, Davie!" she called out as she went downstairs, patting Mudgie's head as she picked up her purse and headed out the door. "Good morning, Penny."

"Morning, sunshine. Ready for an awesome day?"

"As I'll ever be." Penelope giggled and she got in the car, buckling her seatbelt as she took off out the drive. "So, where are we heading to first?"

"Breakfast at Arnie's. It's quick, so we can get down to the true business of the day." She nodded and as the other woman drove, Erin thought about what type of dress she wanted. Penelope pulled into a parking spot close to the door, and arm in arm they went inside. "Table I for two, please," Penelope said to the hostess and she showed them to a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

"I gave up sex for you this morning, so you had better make me look amazing."

"Oh ye of little faith. David Rossi is not going to be able to keep his hands off you this evening." They looked over the menu and Erin quickly decided on the ham and cheese omelette. The waitress came back with a carafe of orange juice and they both nodded, holding out their cups. After placing their order, Erin sat back, looking at Penelope. "What is it, Erin?"

"I'm happy again today. I wish it had been this easy yesterday, but, perhaps it's better this way. Do you think it's a fool's wish to hope that my children will suddenly relent and talk to me again?"

"No, you love them so much. They're the fools in this scenario. So, you want to find a dress to match the shade of your eyes. What about lingerie?"

Erin shook her head, knowing Penelope was trying to keep her mind off her children. "I was thinking black or red. We should probably pick out the dress first, so that I'll know if I need a strapless bra or not."

"Then may I suggest we start at Joyce? I always love what they have to offer."

"Sounds like a plan." They lingered over breakfast, talking about inane little things until her phone rang. She recognized the ringtone for her children and met Penelope's gaze, suddenly nervous beyond reason. "It's Martha."

"Well, answer it. See what she has to say."

Nodding dumbly, she pressed the talk button and held the phone to her ear. "Hi, Martha."

"Mom! Dad told us you're getting married again, already. Seriously? Without us?"

"Well, you haven't exactly contacted me to know what's going on in my life. I've been trying to talk to you for months, but all of you delete my emails and refuse to take my calls."

"Yeah, about that. Ken was just so upset with everything, and you know how sensitive he is, that Maddy and I kind of just followed his lead. I'm sorry?"

Erin took a deep breath, looking across the table at Penelope. "Because you're my child, I forgive you. But my heart is still smarting, sweetie. It might take a little time to repair this. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do, Mom. But, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Of course you will. Later."

Erin hung up the phone and blinked rapidly. Penelope reached across the table and squeezed her hand tightly. "Well?"

"I think Dave's call opened the lines of communication once more, at least with Martha. Being the baby, she's a bit more forgiving. It's Madeleine Sarah and Ken that will take longer to open up to me once more."

Penelope smiled and she smiled back, feeling her lips quiver a little. "Hey, none of that now. This is going to be a happy day for you and Dave. Now, let's get you a dress." Erin nodded and followed Penelope out of the restaurant, her mind still on her daughter.

By the time they got to Joyce, Erin found herself happier than she had been in days. She willingly clasped Penelope's hand as they entered the store, wanting the physical contact with her friend. A worker came up to them, a smile on her face. "Good morning, ladies. What can I help you with today?"

"We need two dresses, one for me and one for my friend. Complimentary shades of blue, if possible," Erin answered quickly, and the woman nodded. She led them over to a rack of dresses and pulled out a few choices. Erin's eyes immediately locked on a gorgeous royal blue Lotusgrace gown. Their helper pulled it out along with a navy Bagdley Mischka gown.

"If you like the royal blue for yourself, Ma'am, the navy would complement it well. What do you think?"

Erin held the dress up to her body and smiled. "That's the one, isn't it?" Penelope rested her chin on Erin's shoulder as they looked at it in the mirror. She nodded and looked back at the clerk.

"Does the navy dress come in my friend's size?" The woman nodded and pulled out the correct size, handing it to Penelope. Then they were shown to separate fitting rooms and another clerk helped Penelope into her dress while Amy, their original helper, worked with Erin. "This is so lovely," she whispered as the woman zipped her up.

"Let's go check on your friend," Amy replied, leading her out into the room. Penelope was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection.

"You look amazing, darling," Erin drawled and Penelope whirled around to face her.

"So do you, darling. So, I take it these are the dresses for us. Now, we have to get shoes."

"Louboutins?"

"Who's paying for this shopping trip?" she asked, fingering the dress.

"I am. There's still a bit of money left over from the divorce settlement. Might as well put it to good use." Erin smiled at her and Penelope nodded, grinning. "What do you say to a pair of Louboutins?"

"I say yes."

Amy spoke up. "We have those over here. Let's get you changed out of the dresses and then we can focus on the shoes."

They went back in the dressing room and she was out of the dress in moments. Dave will like that, she thought as she changed back into her clothes and followed Amy out. She sent the dresses up to the front with the other clerk and led them over to the shoe section of the boutique.

"Oh my god, Erin, now these are shoes. Are you sure I can get a pair of Louboutins?"

"Or whatever shoes you like. I just want to be Dave's height this evening, and know that his heels will give me that." She looked over the selection and fell in love with a crystal-studded pair of closed-toe heels. Amy noticed her look and picked them up.

"What size do you need?"

"An eight." Amy nodded and disappeared into the back to find the correct size. "Do you see anything that you like?"

"These pink python skin ones are totally amazing. I hope that they have them in a size ten."

One of the other clerks milling around heard her and went back to get what she desired. Within five minutes, both women had the shoes on and Erin carefully walked around in them, getting used to the feel of them. "These are only two inches taller than I normally wear. Why is it throwing me off balance so?"

"Who knows, but Dave will love how your ass looks in them, that much is for sure."

Erin smiled and slipped them off. "As long as I don't break my fool neck first." Amy boxed the shoes up and led them up front.

"Is there anything else that you need this afternoon, ladies?"

"We need lingerie. Tasteful for me, and racy for her," Penelope quickly said before Erin could protest. Amy nodded and they followed her back to a more secluded alcove and Amy had them sit down while she picked out different pieces for them.

"A corset?" Erin hissed at Penelope as she saw what Amy was bringing back. "I want to be able to breathe!"

"You will be, those are very comfortable. Trust me, I speak from experience." Penelope winked at her and they looked over the offerings. They quickly settled on something for each of them and Amy led them up to the cash register.

Penelope gasped when she heard the total the woman gave them, and Erin quickly pinched her arm. "I told you that I would be fine taking care of this, Penny." Taking the bags from Amy's hands, they exited the shop and went back to the car.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Penelope asked as she started the car.

"No, I'll make it for us back at the house. That way, we can get ready afterwards. There are two showers, so we can take ours at the same time." Penelope nodded and they fell into an easy chatter as they drove back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure I look okay?" Erin asked for the fourth time tugging at the dress as it clung to her curves provocatively.

"You look fine, like the perfect English rose that he loves." Penelope air-kissed her cheek, and she smiled. "I just got a text from him, and there's been a slight change of plans. He said that the limo will be here in ten minutes to whisk us away to your wedding venue."

"Now we have a wedding venue? What happened to the courthouse and Chez Rouge?"

"Your soon to be husband is a romantic. He wants to do this semi-properly, given the short notice." Penelope squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "I think that you'll like this, though."

"If you say so." Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Erin decided to walk around the living room, looking at her shoes. "You know, it is going to be so hard to get into a limo with those shoes on."

"I'm sure the limo driver will be able to help us in and out. Sit down while you can." Erin nodded and took a seat next to her friend, clasping her hand tightly. The minutes passed and soon there was a knock at the door. Erin stood and helped Penelope to stand before slipping into her shoes. The added height made her smile and she let her friend balance against her as she put her shoes on. Going to the door, they saw the limo driver standing there, hat in hand.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked as Penelope handed her the clutch she'd chosen. She nodded and they walked to the limo. Erin held out her hand and the driver, Roy, held it as she slipped in. Next came Penelope and they settled back in the seat as the driver took off.

Erin realized where they were headed and she turned to smile at Penelope. "How did Dave manage to arrange this so quickly?"

"It helps when you have a technical goddess on your side. I began it when you called me back yesterday. Dave wanted to marry you here when you were ready. We just had to speed up the process a little."

"Imagine that, my best friend and lover keeping secrets from me. Though this is the best kind of secret." She leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Penelope's, feeling a deep peace settle over her. This was going to be wonderful.

The driver pulled up to the entrance of the park and helped them out. Dave and Morgan were waiting for them, looking sharp in their tuxes. Erin sighed and took her lover's hand, letting him lead her down the path. They stopped in front of a rose covered trellis and she recognized the judge standing there.

"Dave sounded quite insistent when he called me on the phone this morning. Anything to help out two old friends, though." He smiled and patted her back, gesturing for them to stand under the trellis. Once the quartet was in position, the judge began the ceremony.

Erin smiled gently up at Dave as Ezra led them through the ceremony. Soon, she was saying "I do" for the second time and Dave kissed her sweetly. A bright flash startled her and she looked to see Penelope taking pictures of them.

"Let's head to Chez Rouge now," she said bubbly, pushing them gently towards the waiting limo. Dave and Morgan helped them inside and the driver took off for the restaurant. When they arrived, Martha was standing out in front, smoothing her blue dress nervously.

"Did you call her?" she asked Dave and he nodded. "Thank you, honey." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly, glad to see her daughter there. The driver came around and opened the door for them, helping them out. "Martha!"

Her daughter smiled at her and ran forward, hugging her tightly. "Dave invited me here, Mom, and I couldn't stay away. He said the color scheme was blue. Does this look okay?"

"You look fine, baby." Erin kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around he daughter's waist. Together, they went inside and were shown to a secluded booth. "I want to thank you all for making this such a wonderful day for me." She felt close to tears and Dave grabbed her hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it, feeling calmer for the gentle touch.

"As long as you're happy, my sweet English rose." They looked over the menu and soon put their order in. "So, Martha, will you put in a good word for us?"

"Of course, Dave." She smiled at them shyly, and Erin couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes.

The meal came out quickly and Erin tucked in, needing to stabilize her feelings. They lingered over the food, getting comfortable with each other. By the time dessert came out, Arthur had entered, and she stiffened slightly. "Don't worry, Mom, he's just here to pick me up. I'll call you later." Leaning over, Martha kissed her cheek softly and then scooted out of the booth.

That seemed to break up the party and Penelope and Morgan waved to them before they left. "Are you ready to leave, too, Erin?"

"Yes." She looked down at her wedding band, twisting it around on her finger. "Do you like my dress?"

"Yes, and from the feel of things I'm really going to enjoy what lies beneath." She blushed a little and smiled up at him.

"You really are incorrigible, Davie." She took his hands, tottering a little on her heels as she stood. "Did you remember to set the gold dust by the bed, by chance?"

"I did that before I left with Morgan." Hand in hand, they walked out to his Mercedes and she leaned back against the car. He took the invitation and bent over her, kissing her deeply. "Don't tempt me, Erin. I could take you right here."

"And then we'd have to have Penelope and Morgan bail us out of jail. On our wedding night, no less." She nipped his chin delicately and he growled. "I'll try not to encourage you," she whispered as she opened her door. He chuckled a little and went around to the driver's side.

David drove home quickly and as soon as he was in the garage, Erin opened the door and stepped into his open arms. "I'm going to carry you up to our room, okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as he finagled the door to the house open.

By the time they got up to their bedroom, she was shaking with desire and he carefully set her back on her feet. As she stepped out of her Louboutins, she instantly missed the added height, as she had to look up at him. "Care to unzip me, darling?"

"With pleasure." He stepped behind her and ran the zipper down her back. Shivering a little, she bent and picked up the dress from the floor, setting it over the armoire door. "Beautiful," he murmured and she looked over her shoulder to smile at him.

"I hoped you would like this, mo chroi. I was a little hesitant with the corset, but once it was on, I couldn't say no." His eyes focused on her breasts and she smiled in pure pleasure. "Do you like what you see?" He nodded and she stalked forward to his side. She made quick work of his tux, stripping him down to his boxers before he could say a word.

"I like it when you take the lead like this, Erin," he murmured before bending over and kissing her sweetly. She moaned against his lips, dueling with his tongue as he maneuvered them over to the bed. Slowly, he tugged at the ties on her corset and she felt it coming away from her body. Lifting her arms, she let him pull it off her and she stood before him in only her brief lace panties. "So fucking gorgeous and all mine."

"Until the end of time, mo chroi." He nodded and picked up the jar of gold dust. Taking off the lid, he dipped the duster in and spread it over her shoulders and breasts. She drew in her breath, loving the exquisite feel of the brush on her body. The shimmery dust felt so warm and lush on her skin and she didn't object when David pushed her back on the bed to tug her panties off, spreading more of the dust on her mound.

"Does that make you feel wanton?" he asked huskily, and she nodded, arching her body up and curling her toes as he used the brush to tickle her down there. "Does that make you feel joyful?"

"Yes, Dave, more." He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and licked at the dust on her. She moaned and arched up into his touch, reveling on the feel of his tongue on her skin. The pleasure just continued to build and build, coalescing into a bright white light as she orgasmed. "I love you," she cooed as he slid his stiff member inside her, filling her completely.

"And I love you," he whispered as he thrust in and out. They fell over into the abyss as one soul and she wept in his arms. "Tears on a night like tonight?"

"Happy tears, my love. You've done so much for me in such a short time." She kissed his forehead and closed her arms around him. "I went to the garden alone, though I didn't tell you that, and I came out with you and part of my family restored." Cradling his cheek with her hand, she looked into his eyes, feeling overwhelming love envelope her. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently and rubbed her back. "Just keep reminding me that I'm not alone, okay? Someday, I might get it through my thick skull."

"It's your skin that's too thick, my sweet English rose. And it takes a while to remove the callous that's built up. It's only been a few months; don't beat yourself up, okay?" She nodded and snuggled into him, relaxing into his soft touches as she fell asleep.


End file.
